My Heart is Yours
by Dean'sNerdyAngel
Summary: Once Tony figures out it's Steve who killed those people and ripped out their hearts, he just knows he needs to find the real Steve Rogers. If, of course, there is one.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: It's obviously been a long time since I've posted anything. I lost one of my best friends and another one is sick, and I've been working. I've started writing again slowly, though, and I don't have a beta at the moment because my usual is in France not able to get on a computer. If you're interested, please let me know! My writing style is a little out of whack from the long break. Also, what a great come back story. Serial killer Steve Rogers. _**

_Sacrifices are made for the ones we love, Tony, _are the words Tony is thinking when he wakes up. He doesn't know why, except whatever he's lying on is vibrating with movement, it's wet and sticky, and there's the muffled sounds of anger around him.

His heart freezes, because this doesn't seem like a good situation to be in. Its familiar, this feeling, a side effect of being held by terrorists, but it didn't make any sense now. The sounds are louder. His head hurts now too. Who hit him?

"Let him go, Steve!"

"He's mine, Natasha. Back the fuck off before I blow this guy's head off."

That wasn't right.

His eyes opened and found saw three different kinds of red. Steve's boots, Natasha's hair, and blood.

The blood was everywhere, and his breath hitched, head pounding in protest.

"Tony!" Natasha called, demanding, "Get up and run, _NOW." _

Steve whipped around, and his blue eyes were cold. Then they closed and Steve fell in a heap on the floor. Tony, at the very least, could say he was very confused at how he ended up on the floor covered in blood with Steve unconscious by Natasha's actions. It didn't take long to remember.

* * *

_In the final moments before Tony had his first clue that something wasn't quite right, he'd been planning a vacation to the Bahamas. Then the call came from Carol, that Agent Khoury had been brutally murdered in her quarters, her heart missing. _

_And it all clicked together. _

"Tony," Steve purred, pacing his cell like a leopard. A very smug leopard, at that. "You know that it's me."

Tony tried not to think.

"You know me, love."

In reality, no, he didn't know Steve at all. Not if everything that they'd uncovered was true. So he said nothing. _Blood, blood, so much blood…_

* * *

"_You're ridiculous," Steve laughed as Tony wrapped himself in blankets in burrito formation on the carpeted floor. "Are you pouting that I won't go out to dinner with you?"_

"_Yes, because you promised." He mumbled. _

"_I said maybe, if Fury didn't call me in for another-" _

"_I know, but since when do we care? I sure never have."_

"_Tomorrow, Tony, I promise."_

_Two murders that night, two petty criminals making threats against Stark Industries; their hearts missing. Blood was smeared against the mattress when Tony woke up next to Steve that morning. Tony ignored it. Steve snuggled against him and wouldn't let go for an hour._

* * *

"Get away from him, Tony." Clint said, dangerous and quiet. It was these moments that he remembered Clint's job profession.

"I know it's not Steve." He responded, not taking his eyes off the blue eyes that weren't quite right. "But I need to find him, and he knows where he is."

"Have you considered that it _is _Steve? That waking up from the ice turned him bat shit crazy, because he couldn't handle it? We've seen it before."

Tony thought about Steve drawing with his tongue sticking out a little as he concentrated, about holding Steve while he nearly broke after learning the truth about Bucky, about the horrors he went through as Steve slept like death, and the way he clung to his love like there was nothing else in the world but him keeping him alive.

"No. Steve's somewhere."

Steve, or Bad Steve, sat down in the cell, and smiled. "Yeah, I'm right here. But you know that, right, Tony? You've always known. You just-"

"Keep talking, and I'll use that stun gun in Clint's pocket on you."

"_You need me, Tony._"He threw his head back, smiling at the bright lit ceiling. "And that's okay, because I'll protect you."

"This is so fucking creepy, you don't even know." Clint hissed, grabbing Tony's arm and dragging him toward the door. Tony knows what Natasha means when Clint can be over protective now, but he didn't protest as they headed to the cockpit, hand firmly on his arm with an iron grip that put Thor to shame. "You don't get to talk to him anymore."

"Why?" Tony didn't understand. Didn't they want to find Steve?

"He's got a psycho hold on you, Tony. He's stable when you're there, because you're his target." Clint said, throwing him into one of the conference chairs. Natasha walked up behind them, silent. A little murderous.

Not as much as Steve, apparently.

"He won't kill me."

"No, he wants to protect you or some bullshit on a stick. It's fucking weird. We need him to break, so that if he is holding Steve somewhere or its Steve poisoned, whatever crazy thing happened."

"If?" Tony narrowed his eyes.

"You're his trophy," Natasha murmured.

"More like his boy toy." Clint snorted.

"_Really?_ Fuck you." Tony snapped and put his head down on the table. "I already feel like a failure. Do you have to push it by making it sound like I'm a mindless slut?"

"We don't think that." Clint replied, more softly. "He's good. Nat and me, we're trained for this, and we didn't suspect anything."

"Until he tried to gut Clint."

Tony winced, burying his head farther into his arms. "Awesome."

* * *

"_Should we start over?" Steve asked, after shawarma was finished and they were getting ready to go to HQ to deal with whatever consequences that would be waiting for them. Meanwhile, Captain America was asking for his forgiveness after he took a dive from space. _

"_Uh…sure." Tony held out his hand, smirking. "Tony Stark."_

_Steve took his hand with both of his, and shook it, in the most ridiculously sincere way. "Steve Rogers. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Stark."_

"_Tony."_

"_Right. Tony." Steve grinned. "We should spar a few rounds at a later date, if you're up to it, old man."_

_He spluttered. "Old man, says the 94 year old."_

* * *

"What about a shape shifter?"

"Blood isn't right. They have a certain chemical input."

"Terrifyingly real robot?"

"Do you really think I had sex with a robot without me not noticing anything?" Tony rolled his eyes. That wasn't a pleasant image, not to mention, and he shuddered. On the other hand, if someone managed to make a robot that was that good in bed, gold star for him. After, of course, he killed him.

He was thinking of slapping a gold sticker on an evil scientists dead body still when Clint and Natasha's brainstorming slapped him back to reality.

"Hey, princess, what about a clone?"

Natasha tapped her chin. "A possibility, yeah?"

"How were they able to duplicate the super soldier serum? Clone or not?" Tony was skeptical.

"Let's look into it. I'll tell Bruce to check for any irregularity in his blood, saliva, anything that would help." Natasha said as she began to call Bruce. "We'll be landing in North Dakota soon to transfer him to an even more secure facility."

"Another Hulk-safe place?"

"We hope." Natasha shrugged.

* * *

"_Hypothetically, if I were to kiss you, would Jarvis kill me?" Steve pulled Tony closer to him. _

"_Um. Shit, no. Because like, you're Steve, and he likes you, I like you-"_

"_So you like me?"_

"_Yes?" Tony was confused, not entirely sure where this was going. "You're my friend?"_

"_Not more than friends, though?"_

"_Um."_

"_Can I take that as a yes?" Steve said quietly, chuckling a little, incredibly close to Tony's face. Tony's heart fluttered and it wasn't cardiac arrest this time. _

_This time._

"_If you're going to kiss me, do it before-" _

_Tony made Jarvis log he and Steve's first kiss. It was ridiculous, but he always recorded moments. Good moments. Even if it meant putting up with Dum-E imitating kissing everything including Tony. After that first kiss, they went on a date, and then another. On the third date, Steve fucked him into the mattress and Tony realized he was horribly, beautifully, in love with Steve Rogers._

* * *

They landed in North Dakota within thirty minutes, and Tony watched from afar as a drugged up Evil Steve pounded on the glass container as they rolled him into the building. When Steve met Tony's eyes, he looked away. But he could hear the primal screams of Steve yelling his name, begging Tony, demanding his captors to let him go before he killed them.

Before this, Tony would have laughed if Steve threatened to kill someone. He threatened a coffeehouse barista that he would get her fired once for some bad service, and then comforted her when she began to shed tears.

And now, he witnessed Steve tearing out someone's heart last night.

He ate pizza that tasted like nothing, and Clint refused to leave his side. Clint dragged a mattress from his room to lie on Tony's floor in his quarters and 'nested' himself as stubbornly as an eagle. Tony also told him that the bird comparisons wouldn't stop anytime soon, not while he was being stupidly overprotective.

Steve couldn't get out. They were fine.

He and Clint played cards for an hour before they fell asleep.

Alarms were blaring, and Tony shot up in his bed. Clint was gone. It was dark in the room. He panicked for a second, breathing shakily, and ran his fingers through his hair. It was fine. He was fine.

He ran out of the room, squinting against the flashing red lights. A few SHIELD agents ran to and fro, shouting to each other.

_Oh, shit. _

He sprinted down hallway to the prisoner area, and as he got closer, there was blood on the walls. "Agent!" he yelled. "What the hell happened?"

"Doctor Banner wants to see you, ASAP, Mr. Stark," the agent fumbled, and she ran back to her squad.

He punched in the number to the security and saw that it was dented.

Yeah, he knew exactly what happened.

"Bruce?" he called out.

Clint poked his head out of the prisoner holding cell. "Shit, Tony. Wasn't there a guard by your room?"

"No, why?" he walked forward and blinked when he saw Natasha dabbing a bloody washcloth on Bruce's side. "What the fuck."

"He's pretty strong." Bruce remarked wryly, and Natasha lifted the cloth to reveal a deep purpling bloody gash that was already starting to look hours old. "Strong enough to break my skin."

"Where is he?"

Clint was seething. "Loose. Stupid guard didn't lock the door right after Steve stuck a piece of gum into the heavy lock."

"Are you saying that there is a murderous Captain America loose and running around in this facility looking for me to soothe some creepy possessive issue, ready to tear out everyone's heart in the way?" Tony felt faint. This really couldn't be happening.

"This is like a cheesy dark romance novel." Clint rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"So, do we leave?"

"We were going to transport you out of here and get heavy reinforcements, but he's somehow put the entire facility on lockdown. No one can get in or out." Bruce said solemnly.

* * *

"_It's our first sleepover." Tony said in a mock childish voice. Steve laughed and hugged him closer, blankets tangling. They weren't even naked, which seemed ridiculous to Tony. "It's not even technically. We slept together before. Remember? Last week?" _

"_No, we had sex. And then we had to leave for debriefing." Steve reasoned. Tony counted that day as the worst sex lie ever. They fooled no one. _

"_So we're going to sleep? That's it?" _

"_That was the plan." Steve rubbed a hand over Tony's back, voice husky and right next to his ear."Unless, of course, you want to have some fun."_

**_A/N: How did I do? To be continued next week. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As creepy as Steve is, there will be no rape or an attempt to. Apparently, even evil Steve appreciates consent. Tony does not give consent, so no sex whatsoever. **

"_Tony, keep in sight. Clint's on your tail." _

Tony had never been one to rely on others to be rescued. Afghanistan had been the only time where he'd wished that all those times he pushed people away were gone and someone would be looking for him (Rhodey, sweet, sweet Rhodey looked, of course, but Tony at the time avoided thinking about him, in case he was dead), and flying the nuke into the portal had been a welcome to death; closer than being in the caves, than the palladium poisoning. It had been _there_.

As much as he hated to admit it, he feared death.

"_There's a body in corridor B." _

Death seemed pretty likely right now, chasing a killer that could turn the corner any moment. Bruce assessed that Steve wanted him alive, because he was possessive over him. Tony wasn't so sure.

He'd only seen the results on Steve's killing so far, hadn't seen him in the action. He _really _didn't want to be on the receiving end of it.

"What do I do now? It's been twenty minutes and I haven't seen a glimpse." Tony said, to the Avengers listening to the ear piece.

"_He's close_." Clint murmured. "_His trail seems to be leading to you, so."_

Tony glanced around. The hallways were dim from only the emergency lights being on, silent except for distant shouts of agents and footsteps. There was no sign of Clint. "Where the hell are you, anyway?"

"_Where do you think?" _

He looked up. Ventilation chambers, plenty big for a person, but then again, Clint had found ways into smaller spaces. He was a little jealous he got to be in an enclosed area out of sight of a psychopath.

"I can't say I love this plan, and this is me, and I'm not the type to shy away from a little danger."

"_Do you think we like it?"_ Natasha sounded peeved. Whether it was at him or the situation at hand, he couldn't tell. As soon as Natasha said those words, the ear piece went static.

Tony tapped it, wincing at the sound. "Guys? Can you hear me? It's malfunctioning. I can't hear anything."

"_Tony." _

His hands felt clammy.

"Clint, if you can hear me, he's here." He hissed, and then swallowed. "Steve?"

"Hey, Tony." Steve turned the corner. He was in the white scrubs they'd dressed him in after he'd been sedated. "Have you seen my shield?"

"Uh, no. I haven't. I could find it if you go back to the holding." He said meekly.

Steve smiled, in that terribly creepy way that made it look inhuman.

"No? Yeah, I didn't think so." Tony took a breath. "Steve, you have to stop this."

The super soldier cocked his head. "Why?"

"Because you're killing people."

"You've killed people."

"Not innocent people."

"No one's innocent, Tony. You know that." Steve stalked closer, and Tony watched as he took Tony's hands in his and turned them over. "You don't have any weapons."

"You won't hurt me." Tony wished he felt as confident as he sounded.

"No, I won't." Steve agreed, not letting go of his hands. Tony didn't dare move. "We have to get out of here."

"You put this place on lockdown."

"And I can undo it. But you have to help me. I have to find my shield and uniform without any…distractions. You need to tell the Avengers, the agents to back off. Let you and I leave." Steve wasn't smiling anymore, instead using one hand to stroke Tony's cheek while holding both of his hands in place with the other.

"How do you propose they'll listen to me?"

"Because if they don't, more people will die. Including you."

Tony grimaced and resisted the urge to run as far as he possible could. "What do you mean? I thought you weren't going to hurt me."

"Your death would be painless; it wouldn't hurt. I don't want to kill you, my love. But I need to get out of here no matter what." Steve frowned, looking up. "No one has walked over here. I better go."

Tony said nothing, watched at the corner of his eye Clint stick his head out of the vent, eyes scanning, ready to pounce. _Get him, Clint, sedate him now- _He didn't realize his breathing had escalated before Steve kissed him and he stopped breathing altogether.

"Get us out of here, love."

And Steve was gone, leaving only a tingling on Tony's lips.

* * *

"_Quickly, before I forget. Alternate universe where we die. Who would you haunt as a ghost, if you were one?" _

"_You, of course." Steve grinned, poking his stomach. Tony batted away his hands, shaking his head and smiling. _

"_Nope, I'm dead too. I'm a ghost. I'm forever envious at living people that get to eat burritos and spend my days haunting Mexican restaurants. Sometimes, I go on a plane and jump out of it and if anyone happens to see Tony Stark flying, they can die happy. Where are you." _

"_Haunting art stores, probably. And haunting you, dead or alive." _

"_Dead or alive, huh?"_

"_I'll be there, either way." Steve promised._

* * *

"Absolutely not." Bruce looked a little green after Tony explained his plan. Tony considered just saying that the Hulk should just go after him and pound him to the ground and below, but then that would make finding the actual Steve harder. "We don't even know if there is another Steve, Tony. That could be him."

"He never killed anyone until after we got together. A little while after. I noticed he was different, sometime after what happened with Bucky. I thought he was just grieving, because he acted off, right? And then I started noticing blood here and there, and he said it was from fast healing wounds from missions or whatever Avengers business we were doing." Tony frowned. "It's not him. I know him."

"Tony, he could've just snapped."

Tony was tired of having this same conversation over and over again. "_It's not him," _he growled, sounding just as dangerous as Steve. His shoulders heaved, shaking, surprised at himself for his sudden angry outburst. The others stared at him. Natasha, as much as he knew she despised his plan, gave no indication to object, and Clint, of course, was fuming. "I will find him. This is how, so let me go."

Bruce closed his eyes and clenched his hands, breathing deeply. "Okay…okay. When?"

"He said he needed to find his shield and uniform."

"If the public sees Captain America hauling Tony Stark around and murdering people…" Clint warned.

"He hasn't killed when Tony's around yet. As long as they don't threaten him or Tony directly, I don't think he'll kill." Natasha mused.

Tony nodded in agreement. It made sense.

"He'll check you for weapons and any communication with us, most likely. So then what? Let Tony go with him with us totally blind?" Clint demanded.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but what about a tracker? The ones that they 'required' us to get when the whole Avengers thing first happened. Bruce and I were the only ones who didn't get one. You said Steve ripped his out."

"Ew." Clint scrunched up his nose. "Uncomfortable image."

"He knows I don't have one because I hate them. It's safe to assume he wouldn't think I have one now, at least internal."

He's not thrilled with this. Because it's possible Steve might be suspicious over a mark on his arm, Natasha injected the tracker in his calf.

"Please tell me you plan to take that out once all this is over." Tony scowled, rubbing his leg that now sported a red mark with a few drops of blood.

Putting the equipment away in a cupboard, Natasha smirked. "I don't know, Tony, you seem to get yourself in precarious positions every other day…"

He stood up, grumbling and choosing to ignore Natasha. "Awesome. I'm going to be a hostage again."

Clint's face darkened. "Except we won't let you get hurt. That tracker also monitors your vitals. If you're hurt/distressed, we'll know, and we'll be there. We're going to follow with the quinjet once you guys get some distance."

"What's he going to use to get out of here?" Bruce asked.

"There's a bunch of armored SUV's outside. He'll figure it out."

Tony glanced at the clock. "Give me half an hour before you start following. Did you warn everyone?"

"Standing down now." Natasha tapped her ear piece. "Director Fury is going to kill us, slowly, with a toothpick. I hope you all know that."

"You're his favorite, you'll be fine. Besides, I think he's half scared of you." The archer nudged her in the side.

Natasha scoffed. "Half? Please."

"Alright, well, I have to go." Tony took out his ear piece and placed it on the table. It made him feel vulnerable. "Don't tell Pepper."

"One does not lie to Pepper," Clint wagged a finger, then turned solemn. "Be careful, you dick."

"I will." If being careful did anything to help him, that is.

_After their eighth date and third time having amazing sex, Steve vanishes for 3 days. Tony is a wreck. They do find him naked in an alley in Boston, in the middle of the night. He doesn't remember anything except punching out a few people before being knocked out, but says he was fine. All the tests said he was fine._

_No one really mentioned it after the all clear, assuming it was a kidnapping that was aborted when it was realized Steve couldn't be controlled._

One step after another, Tony made his way toward the front entrance doors. Agents scattered, knowing their orders to stay out of the way. Every shadow made him flinch, and he spent the time walking trying to calm himself down.

Do this for Steve, right. Find Steve.

"Steve," he breathed, voice wavering only slightly. He cleared his throat. "Steve!"

"Did you talk to them?" Steve quite literally popped out of nowhere, putting Clint to shame in that skills area. "Are they going to leave us alone?"

Tony nodded faintly. "We can go."

The super soldier hesitated, blue eyes scanning Tony. "No tricks?"

"I'm sure they'll follow us, but who cares. You'll be there." He forced a smile, but he bet it looked more like he swallowed sour candy than sexy. Apparently it was good enough for Steve, because he took his hand and kissed it.

"I love you, Tony."

"I love you, too." He said slowly. _At least, I did, when you didn't murder people. _

"Then you know why I have to do this."

Before Tony could ask what, blackness filled his vision and he felt pain at the back of his head as he struggled, then nothing.

* * *

"_Steve, Steve, oh my god, I told them- it couldn't have been…" Tony hyperventilated, looking at all the bloody bodies on the floor, with Steve standing over them, blood on his hands, his chest, his face. "What the fuck, Steve?!"_

"_It's all for you, Tony."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Every heart I've taken, that's one more heart that doesn't equal how much I love you." Steve is smiling, like a puppy looking to please. Tony has never been so utterly confused about anything, ever. _

_Or so angry at himself that he didn't see it earlier._

* * *

"You've got to stop knocking me unconscious." He slurred out when he came back to himself. It was still dark, but the solid surface he was laying on (sitting on? It was hard to tell) felt like it was moving.

"Sorry, love. It was for your safety, and mine. You understand, don't you?" Steve's voice crooned, waiting for an answer.

"Right," Tony said, and blinked rapidly. He must have something over his head, because his breath felt warm and trapped along with the darkness.

"Right what?" Steve sounded more demanding. Tony shifted uncomfortably.

"I understand." He replied, easily, like it was a joke to him. Steve always laughed when he joked.

Steve didn't laugh this time.

Also, his hands were tied together.

* * *

"_Tony, do you know anything about why we just got footage of Steve ripping someone apart and TAKING THEIR FUCKING HEART?" Clint was looking rattled to say the least. _

"_What?"_

"_You sleep in the same bed half the time. You haven't noticed anything…strange?" Natasha asked, poised and furious. At who or what, there was no way to know. _

_Tony didn't understand how they could think this was actually Steve doing these things. "It's…Steve." He spluttered._

"_If I may, sir, there are two life signs that went, as you say, "ka-put" about twenty seconds ago." Jarvis says, and he doesn't sound happy. "Captain Rogers is in the same area."_

_Tony ran._

* * *

After some time of driving, they turned a long corner and stopped altogether.

"Steve?"

"We're stopping for the night." Steve explained as he cut the engine. Tony waited, heart beating a little too fast as one door slammed shut. Silence. 1 minute. 3 minutes. Tony didn't dare move. In his head, he imagined running out of the car and hiding until the quinjet came to find him, and he'd be rescued and would never have to look at this Steve again.

But he didn't, because he needed to find _his_ Steve.

Finally, the car door opened and a hand guided Tony out of the seat and onto ground.

"Keep your head down and close to me, okay?" he murmured through his blindfold. Tony obliged and let himself be led to wherever Steve wanted before being sat down on something cushiony. The bag came off and Tony squinted while his eyes adjusted and was met with Steve's face.

Steve smiled and ruffled Tony's hair, kissing him tenderly on the lips. Tony used all his might not to pull away and instead accept it. "Welcome '_home_', right?"

He smiled back wanly. His hands were still tied. "Why a motel room?"

"Easy false name, no check ins until we leave, all those fun runaway things, of course." Steve chuckled. "We'll be on our way again tomorrow."

"To where, exactly?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise."

"Um, you know I'm not a fan of surprises, Steve, so maybe you want to just give me a heads up. I'm sure I'll love it, but-" Tony faltered as Steve stared at him.

"You'll like this one. We've been planning it for a long time." Steve's lips were pursed, eyes dark and unreadable.

"Right. Of course. You'd know." He laughed softly, and tucked up his knees to his chin. _We. _This was the first thing that suggested there was something more going on than Steve being a cold blooded murderer out of nowhere. He was getting close.

Just a little longer, and he'd find Steve.

**A/N: See you next week!**


End file.
